The Chosen Ones
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: 3 kids go to Hogwarts, the others stay to fight. While the other 3 learn magic they don't know Voldemort is at large and is not only after Harry, but the real person that saved him. Who really saved Harry? Which of our warriors are going to Hogwarts? Will I stop asking questions? Eventually, Read the Story!
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Ones

A Harry Potter/ Code Lyoko Crossover.

Sum: 3 kids go to Hogwarts, the others stay to fight. While the other 3 learn magic they don't know Voldemort is at large and is not only after Harry, but the real person that saved him. Who really saved Harry? Which of our warriors are going to Hogwarts? Will I stop asking questions? Eventually, Read the Story!

Chapter 1: Your letters have arrived.

Yes! Yes! Kill me already! But this was going through my head and I really wanted to do another crossover with the Harry Potter gang! So here it is for Harry Potter fans! Code: Lyoko fans! And both fans!

Odd: Do I go to said school?!

Me: you need to read to know…

Jeremie: But what if he doesn't want to read?

Me: then he will never know

Yumi: Let's do this already Emma doesn't own CL or HP just the plot to the story.

Me: Thanks Yumi!

General POV (the factory):

It was yet another boring day at the factory fighting XANA. His attacks seemed to be boring thought Odd as he destroyed yet another Crab. "Watch it! A block to your right!" Jeremie warned the others. Ulrich seemed to destroy it in a blink of an eye. Aelita went into the tower and entered the Code: Lyoko. And they all were brought back to earth and a return was done.

Odds POV:

After the return I was sent to my room to study, I didn't get very far because of an odd tapping on my window. I did ignore it for the first couple of minutes but eventually looked to see what it was, an owl? I let the strange bird in and it landed on my bed and stuck out its leg importantly. I untied whatever was at its leg and it flew off again. I took a good look at the letter and saw some symbol on it but I didn't know what it was I read the letter which said:

Odd Della Robbia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please note that the start of term is on September 1, and whatever school supplies you need will be on the other piece of paper. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 11:00 a.m. at Platform 9 3/4 . Hope to see you soon.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Wow," I mumbled when I heard Ulrich's footsteps near the door. I hid the letter under my pillow just in time before he opened the door.

Yumi's POV:

I made it home and I went in my room to hear tapping on my window, I looked over saw an owl, and told it to "shoo!" and it kept tapping so I let the thing in. It looked like it had a letter tied to its leg but I wasn't positive so I walked over to get a closer look. It did have a letter so I untied it, the owl ruffled its feathers and it flew off into the distance. I opened the letter for it to say:

Yumi Ishiyama,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please note that the start of term is on September 1, and whatever school supplies you need will be on the other piece of paper. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 11:00 a.m. at Platform 9 3/4 . Hope to see you soon. Please have a meeting with me in my office after the great feast, password is "Lemmon drop."

Albus Dumbledore.

"This isn't weird at," all I tell myself and Heroki come blasting into my room and yells "What do you have there huh?" and tries rip it from my hands on his head and held the letter out of reach, "You're going to have to try harder than that," I tell him in a sing-song voice. He kept trying to grab it, but was failing miserably. I pushed him back out, shut the door and locked it. And slid onto the floor to read the letter over and over again.

Jeremie's POV:

I was at the factory to work on a program so there wouldn't be bugs on Lyoko for the others while they were fighting, we don't want another rendition of what happened after Odd broke the mirror. I thought to myself, I suddenly had the weird feeling someone or something was watching me and I turned around to see an owl flying toward me with what looked like a letter stuck to its leg it landed on the keyboard and made itself look important. I took off the letter and the owl took off again into the night. I shrugged, opened the letter and it said:

Jeremie Belpois:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please note that the start of term is on September 1, and whatever school supplies you need will be on the other piece of paper. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 11:00 a.m. at Platform 9 3/4 . Hope to see you soon.

Albus Dumbledore.

"I heard of this… it's in England." I sighed. "I guess I have to talk to the others about this…"

General Pov:

Little did Jeremie know, he wasn't the only one who was going to the school in England.

"Until morning," Thought Jeremie as he fell asleep at the computer, again.

Wow! That was long! And I think I'm doing an alright job so far. Please R&R! I need to know if I am doing alright for this plz! I have cookies! And I like Harry Potter and Code: Lyoko.


	2. Talking, Train rides, Sorting Oh my

The Chosen Ones chapter 2: Talking, Train rides, Sorting. Oh my!

Another thing: Odd Jeremie are 14 like the gang and Yumi is 15. So basically book 4.

Gahh! I hate writers block! Anyway here you go.

The Next Morning:

Jeremie walked nervously to the vending matchine where the gang met in the morning. Everyone eventually met there and Jeremie, Odd, and Yumi said it at the same time, "I have to tell you something!" "no, wait let me talk!" they sighed.

"Guys I got a letter last night…" Jeremie started. "You got one to?" Odd and Yumi asked. "Wait what letter?" Aelita Ulrich and William asked. "It looks like we got a letter to join a wizardry school in London." Yumi explained. "Ohh… so we won't be seeing you for a year?" Ulrich asked. "Don't worry I'll write letters to you." Yumi said comfortingly.

"Yea. We will all be in touch with you. Aelita you 3 will be able to look after the supercomputer while I'm gone right?" Jeremie asked her. "Don't worry about it we will be fine AHH owls!" Aelita screamed. 3 owls flew toward them and dropped 3 enveloped in their hands. Jeremie opened his. "oh cool it's our train tickets!" Jeremie said.

The Day After That:

3 of our warriors were standing at kings cross station. Looking at the stations, "Ok what did the ticket say again?" Odd asked the Brainiac. "platform 9 3/4," Jeremie said. "Theres no platform 9 3/4," Yumi said. They were bumbed into by three people. "Hey you look lost need help?" a boy with messy black hair said. "Yea were looking for-'' "Platform 9 ¾?" The boy asked. "Yea." Yumi replied.

"ok so you see that brick wall over there?" the boy asked. "Yes," they confirmed. "All you have to do in run through it." The boy finished. "What?" Odd asked. The boy nodded to a redhead to his left and he ran through the wall. Yumi was next, then Odd, last Jeremie.

They saw a scarlet stem engine. Their jaws dropped, "come on, it only get's better from here." The boy said. They followed the three into the train. And then followed them into the compartment. "so what's your names?" Yumi asked them after they were all seated. "oh I'm Harry, that's Ron and Hermione." Harry said. "ok. I'm Yumi, that's Odd and Jeremie." Yumi replied. Only Yumi and Harry seemed to be talking the whole time like they knew eachother.

However many hours later:

Yumi Odd Jeremie Ron Harry and Hermione came to Hogwarts. The warriors walked with the first years to be sorted. They were all kind of nervouse, but were walking in the great hall all the same. The 3 saw a stool with a very old hat on it. After the hat sang a very long song a woman who they were told was McGonagall started reading names off the list. Then each person came up and were put into the houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. "Jeremie Belpois." His name was called and he walk up and put on the old hat. After about a minute the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Jeremie walked over to the table that was cheering the most. After a few more names were called the name, "Odd Della Robbia." Was called. He took a little longer than Jeremie, but then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Odd walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Yumi Ishiyama." She was kind of scared but walked up to the stool and sat down. She gave a look of worry to Harry but the look in his eye told her it was going to be ok. The hat was put on her head, it took a long time and she was hearing voices in her ear. Then the call totally caught her. "Slytherin!" the hat called. She walked over to the table with the slytherins. She sat down and looked over to the other tables. After what was the biggest feast of their lives, they left the great hall. Yumi caught up to the Gryffindors, "Carful Yumi the Slytherins have quite the reputation around here." Harry warned her. "I think I will be alright." Yumi said. She walked down to the dungeons with the rest of the slytherins. She went straight to her bed and laid there wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	4. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


End file.
